


and just like that

by PrincessReinette



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, GSR - Freeform, Gen, Grissom dies naturally, Grissom/Sara - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, No murder, They had a good life, i love them, marriage fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessReinette/pseuds/PrincessReinette
Summary: It wasn't cancer, in the end.Grissom never got his long goodbyes.





	and just like that

**Author's Note:**

> The show totally screwed their relationship over and I needed a fix-it, happy-ish ending fic. Read the tags.

It wasn’t cancer, in the end.

Grissom never got his long goodbyes. 

When Sara found him, a strange wave of calm washed over her. He was lying on the bed, an open book supported by his chest, his reading glasses askew. If she wasn’t so familiar with death, she could pretend he had just fallen asleep reading. 

She went over to the bed and took his hand. It was cool, but not cold. Rigor had not set in. He had not been dead long. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed his palm, closing her eyes and leaning into it, breathing him in one last time. She lowered his hand, gently settling it on his stomach. She removed the book and straightened his glasses, and then reached for the bedside phone.

Sara stared at the phone for a minute before dialing Nick’s number. As the team had begun to retire they spread apart, but Nick had stayed near Sara and Grissom. Sara considered him to be the closest person to a brother she had ever had. 

Nick took the news almost as calmly as Sara had. They shared a moment of silence before he hung up to drive over. Within a few hours, Grissom had been taken to the funeral home he and Sara had chosen together years ago and Sara’s home was filled with their friends and former colleagues. Neither Sara or Grissom had any biological family left, but Nick, Catherine, Greg - even Ecklie - and so many more who had known them gathered around Sara to mourn with her.

She was quiet and gentle in the time surrounding his death. She let Catherine take over the little details like flower arrangements and notifications. Both Sara and Grissom had pre-planned and pre-payed for their funerals, so there were no major decisions to make. Sara wouldn’t take phone calls - she wasn’t sure she could handle hearing condolences from acquaintances - so Nick fielded those. Instead, Sara just folded herself into Grissom’s favorite armchair and stared out the window to watch the birds, absently accepting hot tea when someone folded her hands around the mug. 

As the day grew to a close she caught her reflection in the glass and, for a moment, saw the young girl who had fallen in love with a man who was so afraid to lose her that he wouldn’t let himself love her. That girl was long gone, but the love hadn’t faded. 

Sara looked down at her hands and the memory of his proposal flooded her mind. They hadn’t been the perfect couple, and the first decade of their marriage had been a series of arguments and misunderstandings, but they had made it. She and Gil had made it. 

She wouldn’t change a moment of their time together for all the riches in the galaxy.

Sara sighed and let her head fall back to meet the soft fabric of the armchair. She closed her eyes and let exhaustion settle in her limbs. 

It was time to let him rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of trouble with the ending. Sara is a ridiculously difficult character to write. I'd love to know what y'all thought. It's been awhile since I've dug into the show's facts, so if I screwed something up let me know.


End file.
